Lua Cheia
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: depois de derrotar naraku finalmente Sesshoumaru encontra a família que nunca pensou em ter. one shot


**Lua Cheia**

**one shot**

* * *

era uma noite quente de lua cheia ao longe podia ser ouvido o uivo dos lobos pra lua, mas alem dos lobos havia outro ser quase etéreo olhando a lua, seus cabelos pareciam prata pura sob o brilho da lua o ser tinha garras na mãos e risco vermelhos no rosto seus olhos amarelo ouro que olhava intensamente a lua quase como se ela fosse sua amante mais deliciosa de se olhar. o ser escutou passos vindo por trás dele e sentiu o seu cheiro era lavanda com citros que embriagava os sentidos dele.

Sesshoumaru tinha tentado matar essa garota; quando ele sentiu o cheiro dela pela 1 vez quando tentava atrair inuyasha pra sua armadilha e isso foi a 3 anos atras, quando ele a viu pela 1 vez ao lado do hanyou ele teve vontade de mata-lo por estar na companhia de uma simples humana fraca e insignificante, então o vento soprou o cheiro dela e foi como um soco em seus sentidos, ele lutou com toda a sua força pra não deixar nenhuma emoção que estava sentido dentro dele; ele a odiou por isso e então ela pra irritação dele foi a unica que conseguiu retirar a tessaiga da pedra e então como se não fosse o suficiente ela estava deixando-o louco com aquele perfume que ela exalava sua vontade era de mata-la de aniquila-la e acabar com a tortura que ela estava lhe causando, e foi assim mas a tessaiga a protegeu e depois o hanyou maldito também.

" tentei mais algumas vezes na tentativa de tomar a tessaiga do inútil mas ela escapou não entendi ou talvez eu não queria realmente mata-la alem do cheiro dela com o passar do tempo percebi que ela era leal e amiga, mesmo eu ter tentado mata-la ela não me odiava e nem tinha pena, então eu a vi chorar pelo maldito hanyou que estava correndo atras do miko morto de barro, aquilo me fez com mais ódio dele eu já não ligava para as emoções que kagome despertava em mim ao contrario eu queria ela mais que tudo eu queria realizar cada desejo que eu tinha a cada vez que a via e sentia seu cheiro"

"e então um dia 1 ano aproximadamente eu me aproximei dela a essa altura eu tinha recuperado meu braço e agora eu possuía a bakussaiga, ela chorava baixinho e eu me sentei encostado na arvore que ela estava perto e puxei ela para o meio das minha pernas fazendo-a sentar entre elas eu a olhei de cima a baixo e percebi que ela ainda usava essa roupa estranha que deixava muito de suas belas pernas a mostra ela me olhou e eu perguntei embora já sabia da resposta

-o que houve?

-inuyasha...

-você o ama?

ela me olhou tão intensamente que eu perdi a respiração então ela disse com toda a sinceridade dela

-não eu já amei, mas não o amo mais...

-então por que?

-ele me humilhou na frente de todos e desfez de mim dizendo que ela era é e sempre sera melhor que eu...

naquele momento eu realmente tive vontade de esquartejar o maldito hanyou, então eu a beijei ela; não resistiu e retribuiu com toda a sua inocência...

"desde então nós vinha nos encontrando as escondidas salvo dizer que estava também treinando-a, era engraçado ´pensar que o idiota mal percebe isso que dois anos para cá eu e ela temos estado juntos de todas as formas possíveis. Ela não é minha só na palavra ou apenas beijos, ele é minha em todos os sentidos oh sim eu fui seu primeiro e mesmo assim ela cheira a pureza isso por que vem da alma dela, uma miko tão pura quanto a água cristalina de uma fonte, céus como eu amo essa menina. senti ela mais perto agora então ela me abraçou por traz uma coisa que ela sempre fazia quando eu estava de costa."

-linda noite sesshoumaru...

-não tao linda como você - ele disse

-não acho que podemos comparar a beleza esplendida de uma lua com a beleza insignificante de uma mera mortal sesshoumaru

kagome sorriu, seu sorriso cristalino fazendo milagres na mascara de um youkai mais temido do japão, ele a puxou para a sua frente pois queria vê la e sentir os lábios dela mais uma vez então a beijou demoradamente saboreando todo o sabor que sua boca continha, mesmo depois de dois anos tendo ela, ele ainda não se contentava ele queria ainda mais...

-miko agora que naraku foi destruído tudo esta pacifico outra vez eu tenho que voltar para o oeste e cuidar de assuntos que deixei de lado por causa dessa batalha, ha muito negligenciado e preciso corrigir isso...

-eu entendo meu lord - kagome tentou disfarçar a tristeza que ela estava sentindo

-kagome olha para mim

kagome olhou, sua mente tava a mil, ela tinha dito para a família que tinha encontrado seu lugar e que era na sengoku jidai, mesmo se não fosse com ele ela iria morar em uma aldeia e se tornar a miko que a protegeria agora que possuía sua alma completa novamente ela tinha evoluído muito seus poderes.

-eu a quero comigo la, quero que seja minha senhora, não foi por apenas prazer que te marquei, no momento que eu te marquei você se tornou a lady do ocidente...

-na-nani? mas você não me disse nada... sesshoumaru eu não posso ser a lady do ocidente sou apenas uma humana...

-que pode viver tanto quanto eu viver. a marca de acasalamento é muito mais que apenas uma marca, alem de te tornar a lady do ocidente te da algumas das minhas habilidades, e prolonga sua vida indeterminadamente e você nunca ira envelhecer, quando eu te marquei o tempo parou para você naquele momento.

-você vai enfrentar um bocado por minha causa...

-você estará pronta para qualquer desafio que o tribunal te faça, foi para isso que vim te treinando para os últimos dois anos... você vem?

-iria ate para o fim do mundo com você sesshoumaru, eu te amo...

-eu também minha miko...

-kagome! - eles escutaram um hanyou gritando e vinha correndo com sango shippo kirara e miroku com ele

sesshoumaru ainda com os braços em volta da cintura dela a puxou mais para perto de si, ele era muito possessivo quando se tratava de sua mulher e sua filha kagome e rin, ele observou os outros se aproximarem e viu quando inuyasha olhou com raiva por ela estar com sesshoumaru

-kagome o que é isso? solta ela sesshoumaru!

kagome passou os braços em torno do sesshoumaru e olhou com raiva de inuyasha por ser tão baka e estupido a ponto de morte.

-kagome você já contou a ele? - perguntou sango

-não tive tempo sango estávamos resolvendo algumas coisas na hora que vocês chegaram

inuyasha olhou para sango e para kagome sem entender nada

-lady kagome sera que la no castelo não precisão de um monge? talvez um super general como a minha querida sango?

kagome riu e afundou a cabeça na roupa de sesshoumaru que acariciou seus cabelos enquanto isso inuyasha ainda continuava sem entender nada então kagome se desvencilhou dos braços de sesshoumaru e se aproximou de inuyasha

-sesshoumaru me disse que vou precisar de um segurança particular... vem inu com a gente deixa de lado toda esse ranco entre vocês dois, podemos fazer dar certo, e você confiaria em outra pessoa para me proteger?

-keh! você esta indo para la com ele?

-sim inu eu amo ele demais e iria para qualquer lugar com ele...

inuyasha estava pensando e olhou para sesshoumaru que ainda tinha um rosto frio e impassível

-se ela quer não importo... de certa forma seu bastardo eu confio a segurança dela a você.

-sesshoumaru não sentiu nada diferente ainda?

sesshoumaru cheirou o ar em volta dela e inuyasha também fez o mesmo então como um raio eles olharam para ela claro miroku sango e shippo ja sabiam

-você esta gravida dele... - inuyasha apontou o dedo na direção de sesshoumaru

-sim estou... - ela estava entre alegre e sem graça

sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e abraçou docemente e disse quanto a amava e ela perguntou se estava tudo bem pois seria um hanyou como inuyasha

-eu sabia dos risco miko quando eu me acasalei com voce... nao me importo e quero quantos hanyou você puder dar para mim...

-sesshoumaru, estava com tanto medo...

-shiiii, vamos para casa kagome taishou, vem irmãozinho, precisamos de uma general como voce sango e monge mantenha suas mãos longes das demoness se não quiser ficar sem ela... - sesshoumaru disse alegre e feliz de verdade por ter uma família depois de seculos sem conhecer ou saber como era ter família e tudo por causa de uma miko sem igual.. nesse momentos todos riram alegres enquanto miroku ria vermelho, inuyasha apesar de tudo amava kagome como sua irma e melhor amiga, sim finalmente agora ele tinha uma família assim como sesshoumaru...

* * *

**Nota adorei essa one espero que gostem também pois eu sempre achei que eles deveriam ficar unidos no fim da batalha contra naraku e finalmente sesshoumaru reconhecer inuyasha como seu irmão... eu ainda juro que vou escrever uma fic dos dois sem toda essa tensão entre eles... não seria maravilhoso faze-los crescer juntos um protegendo o outro? nya pra mim com certeza bjos e até a próxima.**


End file.
